Akrenos
Akrenos (pronounced "Ak-ren-no-s") is an enigmatic mahjarrat who involves himself on both sides of the split factions of mahjarrat; the Zamorakian and the Zarosian. He was created and is played by Raltin Avarr. History, Pre-Sixth Age Second Age Akrenos was born on Freneskae very shortly before the mahjarrat arrived on Gielinor. Naturally, this meant he was born into the service of Icthlarin, and followed his mother's example in serving the god, though his father was already killed previous to his mother's arrival on Gielinor in the many wars on the mahjarrat home world. As he grew up, he was learned in the ways of his race by his mother and the other mahjarrat who would interact with him. His mother was killed in the fighting against Zaros while aiding Icthlarin and he was left parentless, and with a grudge against the Empty Lord. Abeit his grudge, when the mahjarrat joined Zaros and left Icthlarin, he followed their example so as to survive, as they would have likely turned and slaughtered him if he had not. He kept his dislike for the god quiet, and knew better than to think of revenge against Zaros, and instead served quietly and without drawing attention to himself; following orders to kill others for the god. He did so until the rise of Zamorak, when the general plotted to kill his master. Akrenos however, was doubtful of Zamorak's success and instead stayed out of the main events of his uprising, but instead preformed actions that made him appear still loyal to Zaros but not bring him in direct conflict with Zamorak, for he feared Zaros's wrath should he had declared himself to Zamorak if the general failed. Due to his actions, many mahjarrat were unsure of where Akrenos's loyalties laid, but did little to question it as there were more important matters at hand for both sides of the conflict. Third Age After Zamorak eventually defeated Zaros, Akrenos was able to view his past actions as ones that gave him an advantage. He knew that with his loyalties not being directed to either god, he was able to influence both to his desires if he remained careful and planned his actions thoroughly. Even though he became a mix of both pantheons; Akrenos was pleased that Zaros had been killed by Zamorak; giving him pleasure that his mother was avenged, and to this day his loyalties lean just ever so slightly towards the Zamorakians than the Zarosians. He managed to keep within neutral views of other mahjarrat by following one rule: never act against another of his kind. He may have served both factions but never worked against another mahjarrat directly or in any way that could be observed, instead focusing his efforts on simply aiding his currently aligned faction by preforming deeds that did not bring him into conflict with others of his kind. This kept him out of the anger of other mahjarrat, even though he was thought to be a snake he was still useful to both sides, and with other mahjarrat not having anything personal in particular against him he was able to keep out of being a rejuvination sacrifice candidate most of the time. For the majority of the Third Age, he actively aided the forces of the Zamorakian mahjarrat, but quietly helped others from the Zarosian side survive. He stayed in obscurity and harrassed the forces of Saradomin for the Zamorakians, his natural talent at deception and plotting making him a silent yet serious threat. Fourth Age After the banishment of gods from Gielinor at the hands of Guthix, Akrenos was able to take further advantage of his secrecy and division in faction. He worked with both sides and gained further allies, though with the lessening of the power of the Zarosian mahjarrat that had increased since the Third Age he interacted with the Zarosians less and less. His continued help towards the Zamorakians wedged some bitterness in between him and the remaining Zarosian mahjarrat, but he was able to maintain relationships. Through the inactivity of the mahjarrat in the Fourth Age, he was able to devote most of his efforts towards the aquisition of power for himself, and grew stronger as he aged and honed his skills. Fifth Age The Fifth Age was very similar for him in comparison to the Fourth, but there were some important differences. With the events that took place which brought Zaros close to returning, Akrenos was once more fearful for his safety should the god discover his interactions with the Zamorakians. He ceased his soliciting with the Zamorakians and once more began to more closely work with the Zarosians. Though he continued his pursuits for gaining power for himself, and by the end of the Fifth age he was 7,369 years old, having become very strong as an individual of his race. History, Sixth Age Beginning of the Sixth Akrenos remains a more active servant of Zaros, but remains very careful should the god discover his past in aiding the Zamorakians, and is prepared to officially declare his support for the Zamorakians and defect to their side should the god discover his past actions and be less than friendly towards him. Currently he has an idea for an experiment of immense proportions, but is working it out in his head while he deals with other matters. A Rude Awakening Akrenos followed a lead he had on a lost mahjarrat by the name of Jhaktos, who had gone into hybernation long ago. He eventually tracked down the resting place; a crypt underneath the soil of Morytania. There, he was able to disrupt the magic keeping the other mahjarrat asleep and woke him up. The unveiling of another mahjarrat attracted the attention of two others; Marethyu and a less well known Zamorakian mahjarrat by the name of Cerunnos. Once Jhaktos was awoken, he was instantly on the defensive, not sure if he was to be sacrificed. It soon became apparent by Akrenos's fresh face that the ritual had taken place recently and Jhaktos lowered his guard a little. Marethyu and Cerunnos arrived, instantly aggressive with one another, but Akrenos managed to keep them from attacking eachother long enough for him to propose his most recent scheme. Akrenos explained to them that he was after the secrets left behind by Lucien, both left over elder god energy and knowledge that the mahjarrat had hoarded before his death. To do this, he needed to find the location of the Ancient Guthix Temple, which had been nearly lost after Lucien's death. Akrenos, however, learned of the man who had helped Lucien find the temple: Movario, and planned to find the man's base to get information on the temple. Akrenos proposed a temporary alliance between the Zarosian and Zamorakian mahjarrat present in the crypt until the end of the next ritual, and it was this that finally brought Marethyu to leave, not wanting to associate with Zamorakians or Akrenos's strange half-way methods. Cerunnos was still not convinced nor willing to participate in the wild goose chase for the Ancient Guthix Temple, but Akrenos sweetened the deal by reminding them that Lucien was an unparalleled demon summoner; having made use of the Demonicus Abhoris, and that some of that knowledge may be locked away in the temple. This finally brought Cerunnos to consider Akrenos's offer, and he teleported away saying that he would think on it. Jhaktos, however, was much more eager to begin gaining power, as he had been asleep and missed many rituals since he took to rest. Jhaktos was also shocked by how much Gielinor had changed since he went to sleep, and Akrenos had to give him a short history lesson. After this, Akrenos ordered Jhaktos to search across Kandarin for any leads on Movario's home, and told the other mahjarrat to go to the North with whatever information he had once he found something interesting. The two teleported away after this to do their tasks, and hopefully find what they were looking for. Appearance Akrenos is a mahjarrat that is somewhat large when he is in his true form, being big and tall like Zemouregal, look at the picture at the top of the page to get the most accurate summary. Akrenos wears robes most often than not, but changes into armor whenever it suits him. As a mahjarrat, he is able to change his form as he pleases, and his reputation as a deciever of other races was earned by that; as he constantly wormed his way into enemy ranks by concealing his true nature. Personality About Himself Akrenos is a mahjarrat who likes to look after his own self-gain, like many of his race. He is entirely interested in the pursuit of power and knowledge, but his careful nature and thousands of years of experience make him a very tricky individual; as someone who is working with him may not be able to tell his true intentions. As an individual, he is more interested in his pursuit of knowledge than engaging in conflict, and is not one to go about senselessly killing: so to say, he is not a mahjarrat who would just go randomly hanging around in bars all the time... in fact, he hates bars, and the general public as well. His very guarded personality makes him a tough person to get to know, combined with his secretive and inactive ways he is a very hard person to guess on. His plans are often elaborate and confusing, befitting his years of experience and tactical thinking; when he makes a plan he almost always goes the distance. His nature makes him uncaring for the well-being of others, as he views other people more as tools than as aquantances. Should someone he know die, his reaction is more along the lines of losing a useful item than a person. It would take an incredible amount of personal interaction with him to actually get him to care for someone as an individual rather than think of them as an implement for his plans. He is a person who is more than willing to do what needs to be done if it fulfills his own desires, regardless of harm to others, though he goes about it carefully so as to avoid negative consequences, and will work at any angle he needs to. He considers all forms of magic a tool, not having much regard for the well-being of the souls of the undead he has manipulated or the demons he may summon. He is not one who enjoys being crossed, and is eager to torment those who act against him, in any way possible, implying that he enjoys cruelty to some extent. Social Tendencies Despite all the seemingly bad qualities, he is not the most racist of mahjarrat, and seems to afford other races, including humans, some amount of common respect. He acknowledges the fact that other races have their own worth and strong suits, though he can sometimes be quick to judge; as he often views Bandosian races as slow of wit and dull of mind (judgings others based on their intelligence), if there is anything he is quick to insult it would be a goblin, ogre, or any other Bandosian creature. He usually only goes after those who do not respect him or others, so the majority of other people are safe, but that exception is often broken if said people stand between him and a goal. It may not be personal, but he will attempt to tear them down if it is necessary in order to get to what he wants. The only exceptions he makes for his destructive tearing down of others are much needed allies or those who he, on incredibly rare ocassions, actually deems as "friends", though he is not much of a friend person and does not like to use the term; instead viewing someone who is as close to a friend as a person who is pleasant to be around, holding qualities such as (but not entirely limited to): useful, can hold stimulating conversations with him, holding a grasp of magical theory (and able to cast useful spells), knowledgable in historic events of importance, and causes him little to no aggravation. He admires physical strength but does not deem it that important, even though he himself is a user of melee techniques. He actually enjoys social visits if the person he is meeting has the qualities he likes, and likes to sit down and talk with said people if he has the time. Religious Views He may seem evil, but he balances out many of his qualities in a chaotic manner. Were it not for the events that brought the mahjarrat as a whole under the service of Zaros, and then the splintering with Zamorak; Akrenos would have likely become a Guthixian, and instead remains mostly Zamorakian with his connections to the Zarosians only due to necessity, having been forced into it in order survive and prosper. It is because of this forced course of action that he desires freedom above all things, a way to not require forced alliances with others of his race to stay alive. Abilities Combat Summary Akrenos is a mahjarrat that chooses to use both magic and melee, and is readily adept at both. He is a very strong spellcaster as he has worked on the art of magic for his entire life. He is physically powerful and could cleave many who are unprotected in half with a strike of his chosen weapon. However, Akrenos is not an individual who likes to take part in conflict very often, preferring methods like subterfuge, and tends to work towards his own goals of power aquisition. Magic Akrenos is a masterful spellcaster when it comes to most schools, but like other mahjarrat he has literally no knowledge in Lunar Spells. Like all mahjarrat, he is able to fade in and out of the Shadow Realm and can manipulate minds, as well as teleport short and large distances. He is also knowledgable in the art of necromancy and the summoning of spirits such as demons to aid him. While some mahjarrat are absolute masters of necromancy, Akrenos does not like to take undead servants very often (usually only doing so to punish those who he dislikes greatly), and his great talent actually lays in his ability to change shape; he is a natural in the skill, and did not earn a nickname as a deciever for nothing, as is stated in his personality: he likes to mess with his enemies first, sort of like a cat playing with its food, and his skill at doing so is remarkable. Physical His body is very strong, weaker metals such as bronze or iron break when they hit his frame. He further protects his body by wearing armor. His favorite melee weapons are swords, usually large one-hand or two-hands. Curses He is adept in Zarosian curses, and can turn enemy attacks back upon the attackers, while sapping enemy strengths and bolstering his own, sometimes even stealing the health of opponents. Linguistics Having been around for over seven thousand years, he is very knowledgable in the majority of languages on Gielinor. Magi-science Akrenos not only uses magic to preform his experiments, but also uses machinery or alchemy where magic cannot aid him. His very strange mix of the physical and magical use for the sciences has made for many amusing and interesting stories regarding what he has been able to make with said arts. It is his combination of both magic and science that he can warp living beings, but he does not do this with much seriousness and usually keeps it small scale; only for his own amusement. Divination Due to the skill being very new, Akrenos is not at all familiar with it, but has many plans for the divine energy that can be harnessed for his own benefit, many plans indeed... Other Information *Current age: 7,369 years old. *He finds experimenting with life-forces an amusing pass time as well as interesting. *Funnily enough, he is fond of cats, and has a hellcat as his pet. *He uses a spy network to get information, his eyes and ears are almost everywhere. These spies are actually hellrats, which he summons to do his bidding; and after they do so he reads their memories to find out what they have seen and heard. Trivia *This character is one that Raltin had intended to make for some time, having had the idea for the character since mid 2013, but postponed creation due to many factors that put him off of it; primarily the overuse of the race in roleplay in general. *Akrenos's robes are colored and modeled after the Necromancer Set, obtained from the Shades of Mort'ton minigame. Related Links *Akrenos/Notes (contains written information from the character). Media Overgrown_hellcat.png|Akrenos's pet cat. hellrat.png|One of the many spies of Akrenos. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Orphans Category:Antagonist Category:Zarosian Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Scholar